


The Game of Irony

by Sheogorath



Category: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Dark Soul Gems, Gen, Humour, Irony, Necromancers, Soul Trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short piece explains how to have a laugh and make the Nine and Meridia smile on you at the same time. Necromancers don't like it up 'em!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game of Irony

# The Game of Irony.

• Step 1: Go to Edgar's Discount Spell in the Market District of the Imperial City and buy a cheap Detect Life spell.

• Step 2: Repeatedly cast the spell until your Mysticism level is at least 25.

• Step 3: Go to the Chorrol Mages Guild, join up, and then buy the Soul Trap spell from Alberic Litte.

• Step 4: Unlock the display case with the red symbol and the Soul Gems inside it, and grab the one in the middle. Scroll dupe it so you have at least two, since a witch named Melisande might want five of them from you at some point. (If you haven't joined the Mages Guild, scroll duping the gem won't be possible until you have 'laundered' it in some way.)

• Step 5: Go to Dark Fissure and wait for the right time. When it arrives, put one of your empty Grand Soul Gems into the altar there and cast Soul Trap on it.

• Step 6: Remove the resulting Dark Soul Gem from the altar and scroll dupe it until you have a fair number of them.

• Step 7: Now go into the Dark Fissure interior and use your Dark Soul Gems to trap the souls of the Necromancers within.

And that is how one plays the Game of Irony. Sick, ain't I?

Note: If you selected Mysticism as a major skill at the beginning of the game, steps 1 and 2 are unnecessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2011 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved. Produced with permission from Bethesda Softworks.


End file.
